Little and in Trouble
by RikusAngel
Summary: Hojo expiramenting again but this time doesn't manage to blow up his lab so he decides to test his new formula so what will happen when there a coffee mix up rating is at T for safty let me know what you think the rating should be at
1. Scheming Hojo Strikes Again!

Thank again to all the people who have given me feedback/ tracked /favoured or anything else on my other story and possibly this one later. If u guys have any ideas for any of my stories (including this one): What If Sirius, Little Chris Big Trouble, let me know. I do allow anonymous reviews so thanks again and hope you enjoy.

Ps. I am sorry if you have no a response to your review

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Little and in Trouble

Chapter 1: Scheming Hojo strikes again!

_**The lab: 5am**_

Hojo was working late in to the night again (AN: Seriously this guy never stops save for coffee breaks) on some formula. It was the early hours of the morning when Hojo finally appeared from the labs. 

"JIMMY!" Hojo screamed at his poor sleeping assistant who had failed at staying awake all night to deal with Hojo's needs.  
"GET ME MY COFFEE NOW!" Hojo yelled causing said man to fall off his chair. Hojo continued to bark at him as he scrambled from the floor towards the door to fetch his master's coffee.

_**The other side of Shinra also 5am**_  
Although in separate rooms, both Zack and Sephiroth awoke to the Shinra Alarm System known as Hojo.

Zack sat up slowly with a groan "Five am already..."

Sephiroth however jumped out of bed and stretched as his reaction to the screaming of Hojo.

"Bloody git's gona drink us out of coffee.' He grumbled walking into the hallway dressed in his usual attire "You!" He screamed at a passing cadet who was retiring to his room after a tedious night shift. "Get me coffee stat!"

The startled and Sephiroth-fearing guard nodded frantically before dashing off much like Jimmi towards the canteen.

"Bloody Sephiroth and his bloody coffee." He cursed to himself once out of earshot "I _hate _coffee. Why can't he drink tea like a normal person?'

_**Back in the lab 5:05am**_

As Hojo drank his coffee in the lab, he examined his new formula which luckily had not blown him nor his lab up...this time.

_Not too bad He_ mused. However he had no idea what it did, if it did anything at all in fact. _Not bad at all considering all I did was mix a few random chemicals with some Mako... _

After a few more moments of wondering what he could do, an evil smirk played across his face.

_Let's test it on Sephiroth that's always fun._

_**The Soldier tea room**_

"Why does it have to be Monday?" He complained to himself under his breath so he didn't look crazy speaking to himself like Hojo "And why does Monday's always have to be my day to get _other _people's coffee?'

He made three coffee's; one for himself, one for Sephiroth – whom he still had to complete paperwork for – and one for his poor little buddy Cloud.

_Ah Cloud. _He thought to himself _Poor little Chocobo head's been on duty all night and has classes in an hour plus postal duty..._

Just as he finished filling the instant coffees with the required water Hojo walked over to pick up a bagel from the tray opposite. This was unusual for him so Zack's self mutterings got lower.

'I can't believe ol' Sephi and Cloud like their coffee's black.' Zack shuddered.

However Hojo who'd been eves-dropping didn't hear Cloud's name mentioned nor did he notice the names labelled on the cups as he slithered over to the coffee station.

'Good morning comrade.' Hojo spoke in a slimy voice moving closer to one of the said black coffee that Zack had placed down "Did you sleep well?"

Zack took a long draft of milk from a carton he'd acquired from the fridge behind them "With your 5am coffee fixes professor, who needs an alarm clock?' He chuckled turning away to place the milk back in the fridge.

Hojo glowered but held his tongue glancing down at the cup. He ignored the second cup of black liquid that had joined it assuming it Zack's. His hand slid into his pocket pulling out the formula before pouring it into the cup and disposing the vial he stored it in.

Zack turned back as Hojo started to munch on his bagel from earlier spotting the third cup in Zack's hand.  
_Probably two for Sephiroth and one for Sonic here himself _He thought brushing it off and smirking to himself.

Zack blinked but brushed it off as one of Hojo's crazy antics.

"Well err...have a good day.' Zack said hurrying off wanting to get away from the creepiness. Hojo watched him leave

_Well formula _He thought to himself _Let's see what you do..._


	2. size matters

If you guys have any ideas for any of my stories (including this one): What If Sirius, Little Chris Big Trouble, let me know. I do allow anonymous reviews so thanks again and hope you enjoy.

P.S. I am sorry if you have not had a response to your review

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Little and in Trouble

Chapter 2: Size matters 

"Hey Cloud!" Zack said, bounding down the stairs from the SOLDIER floor to meet Cloud who was sitting down on the stairs waiting for Zack and dropping off.  
"Hi." Cloud said sleepily, yawning as he talked.  
"Here. Get that down your neck." Zack said smiling and handing over Cloud's coffee. The coffee in the SOLDIER tea room was a lot better than the coffee they served down with the infantry, there the coffee tasted horrible and was known to be the consistency of tar; the people who had tried were either seen trying to eat the coffee with a spoon because they couldn't drink it or they were found in the hospital having their stomach pumped.

"Yuck..." Cloud said as he finished half the coffee.  
Zack laughed. "I guess Hojo changed the coffee again. Well Cloud if you really don't like it..." He said making to take it.  
"No way! I'll sleep though class if I don't drink it!" He said laughing downing the rest.

"So how's the paper work going?" Cloud asked Zack.

"Terrible! I'm gonna be working on it all day! Although you will probably be putting it in Sephiroth's pigeon hole later when your on postal duty – hopefully." Zack said wincing at the last bit. If he didn't get it in today Sephiroth was gonna kill him.  
Cloud smiled a little then looked at his watch.  
"Sorry Zack I gotta go I'm gonna be late." he said  
"Do you want me to walk you?" Zack asked. He knew something was up when it came to Cloud and the other infantry troops, but he didn't have any evidence and Cloud didn't want their friendship to be used as leverage.  
"No I'm good." He said.

"OK well I'll see ya at lunch." Zack said ruffling Cloud's hair.

"Kay see ya Zack." He said  
"Later spike." Zack said watching Cloud go. When cloud had gone Zack walked back up the stairs to the solider floor and then took the elevator to his office stopping by Sephiroth on the way to hand him his coffee. 'Thank god for the lid else Sephiroth's coffee would have been cold.' And he started work.

Meanwhile with Cloud he was on his way to class when his 'friends' caught up to him.

"Hey Chocobo!" A boy said evilly, his gang following him.

Cloud was smaller than then and for some reason he found he had to look higher up to see them. Cloud didn't think about it and started to run.

"Hey where are you going?" The boys yelled after him and started running after him. With his group they were faster and they were gaining fast.

"Wait up Chocobo!" They yelled evilly. "We wanna walk you to class!" The leader said. They caught up to him and pin him to the wall.

"Aww shortie's got shorter." One of the flunkies said snickering.

Cloud looked up. So he wasn't the only one who notice, he thought, but that was all he thought till he was in too much pain to even think.

"Get him!" The leader said and the beating started. When Cloud was on the floor unable to move and barely conscious they left, just before the bell went for class. Cloud watch them go but just as they went out sight he blacked out.

Sephiroth's office

Sephiroth was looking though the ruck load of applicants files for SOLDIER and the next load of mission files when Hojo came in to the office for then second time that morning.  
"Hello Sephiroth." He said holding a pad of paper and a pen in his hand.  
"Can I help you?" The general said unimpressed.  
"No I'm just observing SOLDIER's today; to check for mako side effects." He said. Sephiroth nodded, he didn't have a choice. He sighed as Hojo sat down. Great, he was being watched he noticed as Hojo started to scribble and wait for something. 

In the corridor Cloud had come round. Hurriedly, he got up and ran to class.  
"Strife you're late." The instructor yelled.  
"Sorry I was...." Cloud trailed off when he saw the bullies.  
"Yes...?" The instructor said.  
"N-Nothing." Cloud said looking down.  
"You just earned yourself an extra hour of postal duty today after classes. Now sit down." The instructor snapped. That was the punishment, you break the rules you lose free time and sometimes sleep if the instructor was in a bad mood. Cloud sat down and he found himself not as high above his desk as normal, plus he notice his feet were not touching the floor when he sat in his seat.

By the end of class Cloud started to panic, his feet was even further off the off the floor. Cloud ran out of class. 'Oh man what's happening to me?' Cloud thought freaking running though the hall.

Cloud's bullies had noticed the change in Cloud, they'd notice Cloud was shrinking and they saw Cloud run out of class, so they stayed back. Steve the bullies leader reached into his desk but couldn't find what he was looking for, so he walked up to the instructor desk and walked past it slowly.  
"Roberts" The instructor said folding an envelope and tucking the flap in. "Take this to the postal office on your way to break." He ordered.  
"Of course sir." Steve Roberts said smiling. That was what he had been waiting for. He didn't have anything but what the instruction was would work for his evil plan, until he got to his room. The bullies left the class room.

Cloud had just got to the elevator when he found he was to short to reach the call button and getting shorter he tried jumping for the button but no use - he was to small. He looked around. He was in trouble.

Cloud was standing there freaking when he noticed he was now about 2 inches tall but he wasn't shrinking any more. That was good, right? Cloud thought. He was so distracted he didn't notice anyone coming till he heard

"Oh look how small he is, perfect for my little sister." Steve sneered. Cloud looked up they were huge and he was about the size of one of their fingers - he made to run but when he started to 6 pairs of hands blocked him on all sides. Then before Cloud knew anything a hand grabbed him and picked him up.

"Hey!" Cloud yelled but they could barely hear him and just laughed.  
"Open it, hurry we gotta get back to dorm and transfer him to something else." Steve said. One of his friends opened the envelope with the instructor letter, which they would use to take Cloud back with. Cloud was struggling as best he could, making no difference, when he was suddenly dropped and he found himself in a white envelope with paper work in and a plastic window To see who it was addressed to, Cloud looked up.  
"Oh this is gonna be fun." The lead bully said him and his friends looking down at cloud for one more moment, then closed the envelop up like the instructor had. Cloud was trapped and as Steve put the envelope in his pocket he was thrown from side to side. When he finally stopped he yelled for help but of course no one heard him. The bullies laughed once more, then climbed in the elevator and press he floor for the infantry rooms. This was going to be fun. 


	3. friend or foe

If you guys have any ideas for any of my stories (including this one): What If Sirius, Little Chris Big Trouble, let me know. I do allow anonymous reviews so thanks again and hope you enjoy.

AND CREDIT TO MY BETA WOLF-KAISERIN WHO BUSTS HER BRAIN EDITING THIS FOR ME! WE LOVE YOU W-K!

Ps. I am sorry if you have not had a response to your review

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Little and in Trouble

Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

Hojo left Sephiroth's office in a mood at the infantry break time, his formula that he tested on Sephiroth should have kicked in by now... 'Something should have happened by now, I got the whole phial in...' He thought. Then an unpleasant thought hit him. He had changed the coffee again! If Sephiroth only had taken a sip and then thrown the lot in the bin then there wouldn't be enough of the formula in his system for it to work.

"No!" Hojo yelled causing the entire solider floor to stare at him for a moment, then went back to their buissiness muttering about Hojo's over dramatic coffee break downs.

Hojo ignored them. 'I must recreate the formula...' He thought as he ran to his lab that everyone thought was haunted by past experiments.

The bullies meanwhile got off the elevator and walked to the leader's room.

"What can we use?" The bullies started to search the room, till one of their eyes fell on the jar of money that was filled with the money they had taken off cloud through out their time here. The bully pointed it out causing the others to laugh. The leader reached up to the top shelf and pulled it down, opened the jar lid then token the envelop out his pocket. He moved the envelope over the jar and just when Cloud thought he was safe the bullies tipped the envelope so Cloud came tumbling out and landed on the hard coins in the jar. He looked up just in time to see the lid of the jar go on then before he could do anything what appeared to be a huge pillar of metal came though the lid almost skewering him. This was repeated 5 times  
"Looks like we gave you the money back." Said a bully looking through an air hole at Cloud. The others laughed. Then the leader became serious and lifted the jar level with his face so he could see cloud and cloud could see him.

"Now listen up and listen good, break this jar or let my no good roommate rip me off and my hand might just slip and you might just end up down the toilet. Got it?" He said.  
Cloud nodded backing away from the glass shaking, though he was too small for the bullies to notice it thankfully. Just then the bullies heard someone coming down the corridor outside, so the leader opened a draw and threw the jar in and shut the draw, sending Cloud knocking around in the jar and not having a clue what was going on. When the lead bullies room mate Matt walked in.  
"Err what are you doing?" Matt asked his suspicions raised by how odd the other boys where acting all gather around a shut draw.  
"Hanging out. What, that against the rules now?" The leader snarled back, before him and his group left the room. They knew with their leader's roommate there they would have to finish with Cloud later.

Matt stepped in the room supposedly alone. He knew better then to trust his roommates word, and decided to have a look at what they had been doing. He walked over and opened the draw seeing his friends money jar there. He picked it out, it was out of place. He just sighed and put in back on the top shelf where it belonged. Cloud was resurfacing from coins at the time so Matt didn't see him, but when Matt had placed the jar on the shelf cloud saw him and started to jump up and down and wave his arms hoping Matt would look in his direction. But he didn't, and after Matt sat down at his desk and got home work out Cloud gave up and sat down in amongst the coins. 'Great,' he thought, 'What am I goanna do now?' 

It was 15 mins later when the answer came in the form of Matt's phone ringing.  
"Hey." matt said down his phone "Your hitting the slums for a drink? Corse I'm coming!Wait, what, I have to pay for myself but I haven't..." He stopped mid-sentence, an idea hitting him. "Actually yeah, I'm fine to come. See you in half an hour." He said then shut his phone. He turned round and walked to the shelf. Cloud, who now had his back to the boy, didn't see this so didn't know what was happening till he was thrown from his perch again and bury by coins right before suddenly he felt the jar get turned upside down and him and all the money fall out.  
Matt had poured the money out on to his desk. He pulled out his wallet and opened the coin pocket and started to grab handfuls of the money and put it in his wallet, or he did till he was about to grab another handful of money and was surprised to see something moving.  
"What the hell..." Matt exclaimed, thinking it was a bug. He picked up a book and tried to hit it... Cloud heard Matt, saw the book, and dived out the way and ran for his life. Seeing a crack in the wall he ran in it to hide.  
Matt saw where the bug went but something didn't add up. Since when do bugs have blonde spikes? He decide on a different approach he picked up the empty jar and put it on the desk upside down and started to put money in his wallet again.  
cloud saw Matt start to carry on like before and thinking it was safe came out. Matt stood with his wallet full of money and turned his back on Cloud. To Cloud it looked like he was looking for something on his chest of drawers, Cloud didn't notice when Matt turned round he picked up the jar. When Cloud came away from the wall and climbed on to Matt's open book to get across the desk Matt striked, and slammed the jar down trapping Cloud. He picked up the book that was acting as the bottom out the jar and bring the jar to face height.  
"Cloud?" He yelled in surprise. Cloud started to yell something at Matt but because of the glass Matt couldn't hear anything. Matt toke the jar off leaving Cloud standing on the book.  
"What did you say?" Matt asked.  
"I said," Cloud yelled though coming out as a whisper to Matt "I need your help! I need to get to Zack!"

"What happened?" Matt asked.  
"I don't know how it happen other than I shrank!" Cloud yelled back. Matt nodded.

"Well this is a predicament. Well I guess I can help you get to the postal office but after that you're on your own. After I take you there you find your own way to Zack's office, got it?" He said.  
"But!" Cloud started to yell in protest.  
"That or nothing." He said. "And you're lucky for that. Like the rest of the cadets I don't like you, I just tolerate you." He said. "So it's that or I can leave you in a load of chewing gum to face Steve when he gets back." He said smirking.

"Fine!" Cloud yelled back, but half way though yelling back Matt tip the book so Cloud fell into his out stretched hand... That he deliberately put what seemed like 4 foot away from Cloud just to watch him fall.

Matt curled his hand up in to a fist uncomfortably around Cloud as he walked over to the desk and picked up to a see though bag which had a copy of Loveless in that he had been meaning to get his idol Genesis to sign. Though the guy was only signing by post. He dropped Cloud into the bag not bothering to seal it.

Hojo was on his way from the Shinra basement back up to Sephiroth's office with his remade formula when he saw a cadet coming down the corridor with a see though bag with Loveless in for the postal people, but as he got right up close he saw something that made him drop his remade formula. He saw an inch tall person in the bag that was fast moving away from him. He turned and ran after the cadet.

Matt arrived at the postal station and the grumpy old woman that sat at the desk to recieve the post to put on the sort pile for later toke the bag off him not looking at it properly and Matt walked back down the hall.

By the time Hojo caught up to the boy he was coming back down the hall with no parcel or tiny person.  
"Stop there cadet!" Hojo said  
"Yes sir?" Matt said stopping.  
"I need to ask you about something you just handed in at the postal office." He said  
"You mean where my parcel's going? Depends which one." He said. 'Oh yes, talk about the perfect way to get rid of Cloud for good!' He thought.  
"I mean, do you know there was a tiny person in your package?" Hojo said.  
"Yes sir I did, and he's not going where my package is going, I told him I would get him up to the postal office so he didn't spill a secret of mine but I don't mind spilling the fact he shrank and would make a perfect test subject for you sir, and a way for us infantry to get rid of the weakling." Matt said grinning evilly.  
"Indeed. Well I can help you to not have to ever see him again... If you tell me who he is trying to reach." Hojo said on the same wave lengh as Matt - the evil wave length.  
"He's making his way to Leiutenent Zack Fair's office." Matt smirked.  
"Thank you, I will see you are promoted for helping me." He said evilly and they both went on their way; Matt to his drinking in the slums and Hojo to wait till the post was sure to have been sorted and delivered round.


	4. postal trouble

If you guys have any ideas for any of my stories (including this one): What If Sirius, Little Chris Big Trouble, let me know. I do allow anonymous reviews so thanks again and hope you enjoy.

AND CREDIT TO MY BETA WOLF-KAISERIN WHO BUSTS HER BRAIN EDITING THIS FOR ME! WE LOVE YOU W-K!

Ps. I am sorry if you have not had a response to your review

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Little and in Trouble

Chapter 4: Postal Trouble 

When the old lady threw the package on the sorting pile Cloud was thrown out of the package and on to the long sorting desk where the infantry on postal deputy sorted through the mail, half heartedly since this was used as a punishment.  
Cloud looked up at the huge infantry - he didn't get alone with any of them so that added the problem of if he was seen they would have a lot of fun with him, and would not help him get to zack. Which was his other problem. He had no idea where the other letters were going without risking the chance of being crushed beneath giant hands, but he knew he would have to risk it.

Cloud ran out of his hiding place - or he started to, til he was literally pushed across the desk and almost off it by a pile of papers that fell down. He was just picking himself up from the mess when a flurry of hands came down, grabbing up wads of paper and him in the process and started to put them in envelops! Cloud found his way out of the paper and landed back on to the desk, but in the process of getting down he had caught and envelop and ripped it slightly Cloud landed in the ink pad when he landed getting covered from head to toe in black, and on top of that the thing knocked shut on him.

"Nick I was using that!" Complained one of the infantryman having, to stop his stamping rhythm because Nick had accidently knocked the lid shut.  
The boy sighed and opened the lid and Cloud ran as the boy turned to pick up the stamp again. He saw right ahead of him the envelop he ripped - it had zack office address on! Cloud ran forward, begging no one saw him, and climbed in to the letter thought the accidental rip. The envelope was pick up and thrown on the pile of mail for Zack's office - Cloud was on his way.


	5. zack office

If you guys have any ideas for any of my stories (including this one): What If Sirius, Little Chris Big Trouble, let me know. I do allow anonymous reviews so thanks again and hope you enjoy.

AND CREDIT TO MY BETA WOLF-KAISERIN WHO BUSTS HER BRAIN EDITING THIS FOR ME! WE LOVE YOU W-K!

Ps. I am sorry if you have not had a response to your review

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Little and in Trouble

Chapter 5: Zack office 

The postal delivery woman got to Zack's office, finally, where Zack was still bogged down with Sephiroth's paperwork. Just as the postal person was standing by the desk to give over the post in her hand she had for Zack; down came Hojo and ran to the desk, knocking the postal person over.

Cloud, who was inside the torn envelope in the pile the postwoman had in her hand, was sent flying around the envelope and fell out though the hold.

As Zack caught and righted the postal person no one but Hojo saw the splash as Cloud landed in Zack's coffee. The postal woman gave Zack his post and their thanks and left, glaring at Hojo on the way out.

"What's up professor?" Zack asked Hojo in his usal happy demeanor that annoyed Hojo to kingdom come.

"Nothing. Observations." He said coldly.

"Ohhh." Zack said as he picked up his coffee. Cloud looked up from in the coffee, swimming to keep afloat, only to see Zack mouth coming closer.  
"No!" Cloud yelled as loud as he could. "Don't drink me!"

"No!" Zack faintly heard with his mako enhanced hearing. Zack stopped. 'Was that Cloud?' He thought knowing that voice anywhere. He was about to look down in his drink when Hojo shouted

"Look! A dancing Sephiroth!"  
"Where?" Zack said putting his drink down and turning to look excitedly. Hojo reached over pretending to point at it and knocked Zack's coffee over.

"Oh my I'm so sorry!" Hojo said pretending to be sorry.  
"No biggy." Zack said with a sigh, grabbing tissues to mop up the mess. Unfortunately for him it had gone all over his paper work. Cloud stood from where the tidal wave of coffee had landed him and he turned to his right to see a hand coming down to mop up the coffee. He turned to his left thinking to run that way but that was soon blocked as Hojo said.

"Here, let me help." Hojo said, hand coming down on the left side of Cloud. It was clear to Cloud that Hojo was very aware he was there, and he was out to get him. Cloud ran forward trying to get away but Hojo's hand followed him until at the last minute Cloud dived out of the way - making the knuckles of his hand hit wood instead of closing around Cloud.  
"Ow!" Hojo yelled pulling his hand back and blowing on it. Cloud laughed and used the distraction to hide from Hojo. He could get Zack's attention when Hojo was gone.

"You need to be more careful!" Zack sad exasperated. "I'll go get some ice." He said leaving the room, shaking his head.

"Uh oh..." Cloud whispered. This was bad. He was left alone with Hojo... Hojo walked round the desk examing every inch of the desk he could see.

"Here little boy, come out come out wherever you are..." Hojo said. He smirked when Cloud didn't show - he knew he wouldn't come out til Hojo left. 'Right.' Hojo thought. 'Let's play it your way.' He walked over to the door. Meanwhile with Cloud although Hojo couldn't see Cloud this meant that, unfortunally for Cloud, his hiding hid everything other then the computer, so when Cloud heard a bang from the door Cloud thought Hojo was gone and ran out from his hiding place to the computer. He already knew what he was going to do. He climbed onto the keyboard and stepped on the 'H' to start writing his message when a shadow loomed over him. Cloud turned to see Hojo standing there. He paniced and ran, jumping from key to key on the keyboard to avoid Hojo til he tripped and his leg got caught between two of the keys.  
Hojo smirked when he saw Cloud trip and saw the boy unable to move because his leg was trapped. He place his open phial and the stopper on the desk and picked up Zack's keyboard, bringing Cloud closer to his face so he could see the boy better.  
"Oh yes I think you will do nicely boy." He said reaching and pulling the key out of the keyboard that was trapping Cloud. Cloud made to get up and run, but Hojo was too fast, he threw the key on to the desk and tipped the keyboard making Cloud trip again and land straight into Hojo's outstretched hand. He closed his fist before Cloud could even think about moving. "I am going to enjoy this you little brat. You've caused me enough trouble." Hojo said picking up the phial he usally saved for his formulas and dropped Cloud in; putting the stopper securely on. Hojo smirked and place the phial in his top pocket, and left the office for the lab.

Meanwhile whilst Zack was on his way back to his office with the ice pack ge overheard a group of infantrymen that he knew had been bullying Cloud talk.

"How could we have lost Cloud, he's an inch tall!"

Zack blinked then was suddenly hit with a brain wave it all made sense Cloud hadn't turned up to meet him, then there was Hojo's behaviour in his office just now, and the voice... He was sure Cloud had been in his coffee. And now the bully's conversation...  
"Cloud's been shrunk..." Zack whispered to himself, and he dropped the ice pack and ran back to his office. But he was too late. He could tell by the state of his keyboard and his desk; Hojo had got here first and grabbed Cloud. Zack turned and ran from his office. 'Hang on Cloud, just give me a bit of time! I'm coming!' He thought as he ran down the soilder corridor. 


	6. Sephiroth

If you guys have any ideas for any of my stories (including this one): What If Sirius, Little Chris Big Trouble, let me know. I do allow anonymous reviews so thanks again and hope you enjoy.

AND CREDIT TO MY BETA WOLF-KAISERIN WHO BUSTS HER BRAIN EDITING THIS FOR ME! WE LOVE YOU W-K!

Ps. I am sorry if you have not had a response to your review, oh and if anyone can let me know if I spelt the name of Zack's friend in Crisis Core wrong or right that would be good for future reference. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Little and in Trouble

Chapter 6: Sephiroth

Zack ran to his friend Kunal room and banged on the door.  
"Kunal!" Zack yelled urgently. There was a groan from inside.  
"Zack, do you know what time it is? And do you know that I've been on mission for over a month and only got back this morning?" He said tired, opening the door for Zack, yawning.  
"I know I'm sorry but this is important, it's literally life and death!" Zack said  
"Whoa, OK, what is it?" Kunal asked.  
"I need a big favour. But you can't ask questions about why I need the favour." He said

"OK. You've coverd for me enough times so what do you want me to do?" Kunal asked.  
"I need you to get Hojo out the labs for an hour." Zack said pleading that Kunal would help.

"That all?" Kunal asked.

"Yep."

"Ok." Kunal said. He left his room and Zack cheered under his breath.

Kunal sought out Reno and slipped him 5 bucks.  
"You get another 5 bucks when you get Hojo out of his lab for an hour." Kunal said. Reno was wide eyed.

"You've got yourself a deal!" He grinned. Reno ran toward Hojo lab

"Put me down!" Cloud yelled after Hojo had tipped him out of the phial onto his hand, and held Cloud so his head and shoulders were above his fingers that were closed round the rest of his body.  
"Not on your life kid. " Hojo said placing Cloud on a table roughly, while he turned to get something. Cloud turned and started to run - like he was going to stay he thought till a knife was throw into the wooden table right in front of him.  
"Yes you are staying my dear boy." Hojo said walking over. Cloud turned to run, but didn't have anywhere to go. Hojo grabbed him.  
"If you won't stay put on your own I'll make you." He growled as he threw Cloud in a phial, and plugged it with a stopper that included a tube to allow liquids to go in. Hojo connected the tube in the stopped to a water drip.  
"Let's see if this will teach you a lesson." Hojo growled. Cloud didn't know what he meant till the first drop hit him. The drops of water half drowned him every time they fell on him; the water after the first drop came to just below his shins, but even that was enough to make Cloud start coughing every time the water hit him. 'Zack help me!' He thought.  
Just then Reno came running in.  
"Professor! All the coffee is gone!" Reno yelled in a panic.  
"Noooooooooo!" Hojo screamed and ran out the room, Reno in toe.  
"Now for my money..." Cloud heard Reno cackle as he left.

About 5 minutes later Zack walked in to the lab.  
"Cloud?" He yelled looking round, searching for his tiny buddy.

"Zack! In here!" Cloud yelled just before another water drop fell and nearly drowned him. Zack with his Mako hearing heard Cloud and span round to face the table, searching it till he saw Cloud in the test tube now in water up to his neck.  
"Shoot Cloud!" Zack yelped as he pulled the stopper out the test tube and poured the contains out on to a gloved hand.  
"Cloud!" He said worried, using his finger to shake Cloud without hurting him. Cloud started to cough up the water he had taken in then looked up to see Zack.  
"Zack! How'd you find me?" Cloud said. He didn't know Zack knew.  
"I figured out what happened and followed Hojo. You're soaked buddy!' He said tipping Cloud gently on to his non-soaked glove. "Let's go get you dried off then we will figure out what to do." Zack said. He looked around and picked up a dry test tube and dropped Cloud in, but didn't put a lid on.

Zack turned round to go and leave the lab, test tube with Cloud in in hand when he suddenly felt a sword at the back of his next neck. Zack knew who it was right away and turned to see Sephiroth.  
"Stealing from the labs is a one way ticket to death, Zack." Sephiroth said coldly.  
"Seph please! Just let me explain." Zack said still holding the tube which had now caught Sephiroth attention.  
"What's that?" He demanded.  
"That's what I was about to explain. Hojo shrank my buddy Cloud! I just found out and came to take him back from Hojo who kidnapped him in the first place so he wouldn't be stuck as a tortured test subject forever." Zack blurted out, hoping for Sephiroth not to kill him.  
"I see." Sephiroth said looking at the inch tall blonde intently. "Well, we better get him back to my room and figure something out there, preferably before he freezes to death."  
Sephiroth did have some heart for Cloud, particularly at the moment after having been raise as a test subject himself. Zack and Sephiroth ran out of the lab, Cloud still in the test tube in Zack's hand.

Oh it was going to be fun getting Hojo back, Sephiroth thought.


End file.
